philosophy and park benches
by Protectorofkingdomhearts
Summary: A story about simple characters asking not so simple questions. T for the possibility of interesting questions later on.
1. Chapter 1

Out in the middle of one of Hearthome's parks, a bench sat underneath an old oak tree. It was an old copper bench, it's pealing green paint complimented the much duller green that copper turns when left outside for far too long. And on this bench sat two Pokémon.

The Eevee sat there, paws tucked underneath her chest and her eyes crossed staring at a leave that had landed on her nose. The Pikachu that sat beside her was curled up in a ball, his tail covering his eyes, and soft termers of restful breathing coursed along his back.

"Hey Pikachu," the Eevee started, "I've got a question."

'Sigh, here we go.' "Let me guess," the Pikachu said, the sound muffled by his tail, "you've been pondering it all day."

"Ya and it's reeeeeally been bothering me," said the Eevee still staring at the leaf.

The Pikachu sighed and poked his head up, looking faintly annoyed, "What is it this time?"

"I've been reading the human papers, and I've noticed something," she paused and waited for Pikachu to say 'what'. When this didn't happen she plowed along as she always did, "So far almost every year or two a new champion is crowned in some region or another, and do you know what the odd thing is?" Eevee paused again for emphasis, "It is always a kid about ten or eleven years old, every time! Isn't that weird?"

Pikachu started at her with dull eyes.

"And another thing," Eevee continued, "they only have about a few months of experience, six tops! What do you think causes it?"

Pikachu sat there for a while looking off in the distance at the tops of the city buildings far below the cliff they sat upon. After a moment he answered, "I guess it is because they work so fast. If you wait for several years and then challenge those who are older than you, your Pokémon are also much older, and probably not in top fighting condition."

Eevee pondered this new insight into her trouble some quarry. When Pikachu saw that she wasn't going to continue he let out a soft sigh and lay his head back down and continued his afternoon nap.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pikachu, hey Pikachu," Eevee said as she gently nudged the electric mouse.

A small spray of sparks flew from his cheeks as he pulled his head up off the bench he had so enjoyed sleeping on, "What is it Eevee," his voice held little emphasis on any emotion, but his eyes showed that he was rather annoyed that she had woken him up from his nap.

"I was wondering-"

'Of course you were, if it isn't about one thing its about another thing,' Pikachu though to himself.

"-what is love?" Eevee asked, turning her head a bit quizzically.

Pikachu muttered something under his breath Eevee only caught the end of what he said. It sounded like "don't roar," whatever that means.

Eevee looked at him expectantly, Pikachu sighed. He knew that if he didn't give his friend some kind of answer she wouldn't shut up about the topic for who know how long. Pikachu thought for a moment then replied, "Well humans always talk about hormones when they talk about love. I think it is something inside us that makes us feel love."

Eevee paused to ponder this for a moment, then said, "So there are little critter running around in us that make us feel love?"

Pikachu sighed, "I think it is more complicated than that. I know that different electrical bonds are formed when one kind of stuff interacts with other stuff, like magnimites. Only in every part of our body."

"So your saying that there are little magnimites running around inside us?" Eevee said still a bit confused.

'This really isn't worth my time, and you had to choose today, when napping conditions are at their best,' Pikachu thought to himself as he looked up at the flawless blue sky and felt the light breeze ruffle his fur. "Alright forget about the electric thing, think of it like how you evolve."

"You mean how my structure changes to suit the environment?"

"Yes exactly, except love is a small change and only happens once and a while instead of changing your outward appearance it changes how you act," Pikachu said hoping to bring this to a close.

Eevee sat there with a puzzled little expression on her face, which told Pikachu that she wasn't done just yet. "So your saying that it's just a bodily function, like being hungry or tired?"

"Yup." 'Please be done, please be done.'

Eevee pouted a little, "That's stupid, love is the greatest feeling in the world, why would our body control when we felt it?"

"I have no idea," Pikachu said and then curled back up into his ball and started to go back to sleep.

After a few minutes Eevee spoke up again, "Hey Pikachu, what's an electric bond?"


	3. Chapter 3

Pikachu looked up at the sky and sighed. It was pouring Growliths and Skittys, and he and Eevee had to take residence under one of the larger trees in the park for the day. On the bright side Eevee hadn't asked him any pointless-

Eevee plopped down in front of the yellow mouse her face an inch or two away from his. "Pikachu?"

It was nice while it lasted.

"Yes Eevee?"

"I was reading one of the human papers yesterday, and one of the lines caught my eye." Eevee paused for emphasis.

Pikachu sat there and a stray drop of rain fell square on the center of his head, expression unchanged.

"And the question was 'How do we measure intelligence?' and I thought I knew how to answer that but the more I though about it the more I wondered just what intelligence was."

Pikachu sat there for a minute before he responded, "So what's your question?"

"What is intelligence, duh," Eevee replied.

Pikachu sighed, he wasn't going to get any sleep anyway, "Intelligence is our ability to think on our toes, and react quickly."

"But what about slowbro. He's slow but he is defiantly smart," Eevee retorted.

'Great one of these kind of questions,' Pikachu thought to himself. "Then it is how you solve problems, if you can do it quick and with the least energy spent then you are smart."

"But what about those human thinkers, their slow and they take up a lot of resources."

Pikachu stood up, "Then it is our ability to use logic to comprehend and assess a situation," 'Got you this time!' Pikachu thought, warming up to the challenge.

"But what about someone who can only do one thing and does that thing really well?'

"Then he is still using logic."

"But what about someone who can't do the things he can do but they an do their own thing very well, which is more intelligent?"

Pikachu paused for a moment, and then replied once more, "Then intelligence is something that has no defined rules, since the chemistry in the brain is shaped differently for each person it is abstract and impossible to measure."

Eevee's mouth hung open for a moment, then closed, then opened again, then she shouted, "That's cheating!"

"Is not I'm just more intelligent than you in this area of thought."

Eevee just let out a small huff, and stomped of to the other side of the tree.

Pikachu sat back down, smiling, knowing that Eevee wouldn't disturb his naps for a while.

* * *

><p>Hello fellow readers, sorry that I have not been able to put a maasage in the last two chapters, but I had to get them up fast. why did I have to get them up fast, well that is because I have decided that this summer I wanted to try to write at least on fanfic chapter a day, and for now these are what I can do. If you have a question that you want Eevee to ask Pikachu, send in a review, and thanks for your support.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

It was hot out, that was the only way to describe it. The sun beat down on the Hearthome park and not a cloud could be seen for miles. Pikachu was lying on his back underneath, gently panting trying to bring down his body temperature.

Eevee was lying beside him, and sure enough she had a question. "Hey Pikachu," came the usual call of what Pikachu knew to be trouble.

'Not today, I can't stand the idea of having to answer one of her questions while it's this hot out.' Pikachu steamed to himself.

"I was wondering, do you know how clouds are held up in the sky?"

"Sigh. For once Eevee no I do not, and I don't care to speculate," Pikachu replied.

"I can help solve your dilemma!" a voice rang a cross the park. Eevee got out from under the bench and took a look around for the source of the voice. "I will be with you momentarily!" it heroically cried again from nowhere.

Eevee looked around the entire park, then from one of the trees a Weedle slowly made it's way to the ground, "Are you the one who-"

"YES! I am the one who has answered the sweet damsel's cry of distress!" shouted the Weedle.

Pikachu rolled his eyes, 'Slow down speedy, do want to seem too anxious.'

Both Pikachu and Eevee watched the bug's slow decent, and then it slowly inched it's way over to the bench.

"Um, I could walk over to you if it would help," Eevee said , head cocked to the side in puzzlement.

"Never fear! I would not want to in convince you with such remedial tasks such as walking!" the Weedle shouted.

'I never thought I would see something that moves slower than a Slowpoke' Eevee thought to herself as the Weedle made very slow but very steady progress.

"…"

"…"

For what seemed like an eternity the Weedle slowly crawled over to Pikachu and Eevee. Finally he came to a stop in frount of Eevee. "Now my lady what was the troublesome quarry that you had?"

"Erm, I wanted to know what holds the clouds up in the sky," Eevee said kind of shyly.

Weedle let out a booming laugh which made both Pikachu and Eevee jump a bit, "Is that all! Ah the answer is simple!"

Weedle held himself up high and mighty, "Clouds are held up in the air by little creatures that are invisible to the naked eye! They work together to hold up the cloud and when they get tired they let a little bit of the water drop down as rain."

"Oh, um, that makes sense," Eevee mumbled.

'Ya the same way that a Dodrio makes sense,' Pikachu though to himself.

"Now I must be off ever vigilant for those who are caught in the throes of woe! Weedle AWAY!" Weedle shouted dramatically.

After watching the Weedle slowly climb back up his tree, Eevee turned to Pikachu, "Do you think he was right Pikachu?"

"Eevee it's so hot today I don't even want to guess," Pikachu replied grumpily.

They both sat under the bench and Eevee looked up at the sky, imaging a million little creatures holding a cloud up.

* * *

><p>Well I can't say its my favorite, but I hope that you liked Weedle as much as I did. And don't worry were going to be seeing him and is crazy logic later on. If you have a question make your voice heard and leave a review! See you next chapter.<p> 


End file.
